Chromaggia
by AllieArson
Summary: My first Story that I've posted on here about the first Weasley daughter OC who is bored one night and accepts an invite to a masquerade that will change her life forever. M for later chapters. Would love if people read and reviewed
1. Chapter 1

The girl brushed her long brown hair. There were no hygincs going on at the house they were staying at and it was really boring. She needed excitement and being stuck with her family wasn't her idea of it. Just then she heard a loud 'Pop' and turned seeing her brothers.

"Hey sis." Fred and George said in unison.

"Hey guys." She said looking at their freckled faces and red hair. It always amazed her family was made up of gingers yet she wasn't one of them.

"So how's our little Mag today?" Fred asked.

"Bored,"

"Same here," George spoke.

"Until..." Fred said dropping a big box on the vanity. "We went home today to grab some more of our inventions..."

"And we found this,"

"So?"

"It's addressed to you,"

"Open it,"

"You mean you guys didn't already do that.... shocker," Mag said grabbing the envelope on top and opening it.

_Magdaline,_

_Please come to the Malfoy Manor tonight at 8pm, in this box is an outfit I handpicked just for you to wear to this special occasion ._

"Hmm why not crashing a party tonight sounds like it'd be better than hanging out here listening to Ginny go on about snogging every boy in school."

"So it's settled then,"

"We'll sneak you out,"

"Drop you off,"

"And get you home,"

"Before mom even knows you're gone."

Before she could tell them how creepy they were there was a loud 'pop' and they were gone.

Mag opened the box and pulled out a long black dress it had no straps and was made of a very fine silk. She was in shock it was so expensive she'd been eyeing it in the dress shop in Diagon Alley for the last year and had been saving up for it. She wondered if Malfoy sent it to her she had seen him last week while she was looking at it.

_Mag had slipped away from her family just for a moment to look at that dress she had been so longing for. She came up to the window and looked at it. The second to youngest Weasley girl had never owned anything nice before and she had never had anything that was just for her. She had tried it on before and it looked amazing on her. She was in the middle of her day dream when she heard a voice._

"_Well well well look at this, Weasley all alone in a dark alley could be dangerous," Mag turned to see Draco Malfoy. "Why is a poor blood traitor like you doing here."_

_She rolled he eyes and looked back at the dress in the window._

"_Looking at things we can't afford are we?" He smirked taking a step towards her._

"_Just so you know I'm about 10 gallions away from buying this dress."_

"_What did you do sell your house?"_

"_For your information I've been working for my money, something you know nothing about."_

"_I don't have to work for my money Weasley if you can't tell."_

"_Draco, don't boast to the Weasley girl," Mag turned and saw Lucius Malfoy. He was in elegant black robes and had his unnatural blonde hair tied back. His wand was tucked away into his walking stick with a snake head. Mag couldn't help but find the older Malfoy attractive. "She should be proud of the work that she's doing to get such an immaculate dress that, might I say, would look stunning on her."_

"_Thank you ."_

"_Please call me Lucius."_

"_Thank you Lucius." She was shocked at his civility usually he'd act like a smug bastard to her and her family._

"_Mag!"She heard Fred yell._

"_As nice as this little chat has been, I'm afraid I have to go." She said sarcastically. "See you at school." Sh addressed to Draco he didn't reply._

"_Draco," His father said coldly._

"_See you at school."_

It had been a little odd having a conversation with Lucius Malfoy where he didn't insult her, and even odder when he had complimented her.

She had shook it from her mind and put on the dress. Just like it had when she tried it on in the shop it fit her spectacularly her long leg looked amazingly sexy poking out of the slit in the side. She reached into the box and found a pair of heels and a black mask. She left her hair down and put the shoes and mask on. Deciding she was ready she called her brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and George snuck Mag out of the house and apparated her just outside the Malfoy Manor. They stood out front of the gate to the luxurious home. Her stomach turned as she turned to her brothers.

"I changed my mind I want to go back,"

"But,"

"Mag,"

"We're,"

"Already,"

"Here."

"Ok one stop that... It's creepy. Two they're all gonna know -POP- and now I'm alone," She said turning back to the gate "Merlin I can't believe I'm going in there." She mumbled to herself seeing the gate slowly swing open. She walked up to the house, when she got to the door a small house elf stood outside. It opened the door and she walked in.

Mag heard elegant music and walked to wear it was coming from. The doors slowly opened and she found a room full of Slytherin's and Death Eaters all in elegant dresses and dress robes, a lump was in her throat. Everyone fell silent and looked at her as she entered the room.

He had planned it carefully from the masquerade, to the dress. He had been watching her for a long time the way she'd eye the dresses and brooms in Diagon Alley that she could never afford; how she'd sneak away from her family and go into Knocktern Alley to look at dark artifacts that would scare the most advanced wizard. Now he just had to wait for her to take the bait, she was thirty minutes late and he was starting to think she wasn't coming.

When the enchanted doors slowly opened he saw her walk in. She looked amazing. It was time to make his move.

Mag walked to the table and grabbed what looked like a glass of champagne. She stood there sipping it and looking around. She wasn't surprised that she felt awkward she downed the rest of her champagne and grabbed another glass.

'I told them they should've taken me back to the Grimmauld Place but nooo,'

She sighed and walked out to the patio. It was a beautiful summer night the stars and moon were out. There was a light breeze she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Mag heard foot steps she opened her eyes and turned her head.

"Hello Miss. Weasley," It was Lucius Malfoy.

'Great.' She thought rolling her eyes and turning her head back.

Again he was in black robes and had his hair down. He was wearing a black mask with silver trim. He came and stood next to her a cup of whiskey in his hand.

"Please call me Magdaline." She smirked throwing his own words back at him.

"Enjoying the party?" He asked.

"Yes, I love being in a place full of people who want to kill me and my family." She said sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"You look immaculate tonight."

"Thanks." She said downing the rest of her champagne. "Is there anything stronger than this?"

Luicus smirked at her bluntness.

"I have some whiskey in my study would you like some?"

"I drink anything to make this night more bearable." He chuckled at her words she reminded him of a girl he went to school with.

"Yes follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius led her to his private study. He opened the door and she walked in and her jaw dropped. This room was amazing it had a solid oak desk, with black leather chairs, and a nice collection of books.

"This is a beautiful room Mr. Malfoy, but forgive me won't your wife be mad you have me up here?" She said looking back at him.

"She won't notice, trust me. Now would you like a drink?"

"Whiskey would be great thanks,"

"Please sit down." He said handing her a glass of whiskey.

"You really have a nice house."

"Well you're not used to as lavish surroundings such as this I suppose."

"No... I'm not. I guess that doesn't surprise you huh?"

"Actually I think you should be living like this considering your taste in clothes and other items."

"Other items?"

"I've seen you in Knockturn Alley."

"Oh um... yeh I've been down there a few times."

"More than a few from what I've seen."

"Ok ok, I've been down there a lot but just to look." She said downing her glass of whiskey. The burning in her throat was so delicious. He was looking at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't tell exactly what it was but it was making her crazy.

"You deserve so much more then what you were put into." He said in an incredibly irresistible tone.

"Don't you mean born into?"

"No,"

Mag looked at the clock it was ten o'clock.

"Shit." She said standing up.

"What's the matter?"

"I have to find some way to get back to my house."

"You can floo from here." He remained completely calm. He watched her in her panic and he found her irresistible.

"No I can't... you don't understand. Ugh fuck me!" He cocked an eyebrow at her words wondering how she would sound like if she was in his bed begging him to take her. Lucius was glad his robes blocked the bludge growing in his pants.

Mag turned to him.

"Luci- Mr. Malfoy it's been a nice chat but I have to go." Before he could reply she ran out the door to his study and down the stairs.

While she was running down the stairs she ran into someone. Strong hands held her up.

"Whoa careful there," The guy who held her said chuckling. Mag looked up and saw short blond hair behind a silver mask.

"Malfoy?"

"Do I know you?" He asked as she stood up and started walking towards the door. He followed.

"Don't be a smart ass you know who I am."

"I wouldn't forget meeting a beauty such as you."

"Please don't fuck with me right now." She said turning to him.

"Honestly I really don't know who you are."

She turned and looked at the mirror.

"Merlin, my face and hair." They were completely different.

"Yes you look stunning."

"I have to go." She said running out the front door.

"Wait."

Mag kept running she had to find some way to get home. She ran out of the gate and down the road.

It was the middle of the night and Mag was lost in the middle of London. She had taken the mask off and had thrown it somewhere. She was carrying her shoes in her right hand. She had hardly any idea where she was and she was exhausted.

"Someone help me." She mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Mag sat on the curb of a London street completely lost with no way to get back to The Grimmauld Place. She should've just floo'd to Bill or Charlie's they would've covered for her. She stood up and looked around; maybe she could get to the Ministry from here. She walked down the street until she found a subway she walked down the stairs and heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Bill that vas an amazing evening." It was a French accent that made her annoyed just from that sentence. She turned and saw a familiar blonde veela hanging on her eldest brother's arm. Relief swept through her entire being when she saw him.

'Thank Merlin.' She thought.

"Bill!" Mag shouted running over to him. A look of shock came over his face as he looked over at her.

"Mag?" He questioned. Fleur looked over and a look of disgust came over her face. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story I'll give you the gist of it. I snuck out, got lost, my feet hurt and I'm really tired and want to go to bed." She said her voice getting higher and tears welling in her eyes. Bill wrapped his arm around her.

"Mag it'll be ok I'll get you back." He tried to awkwardly comfort her.

"But Bill vhat about ze rest of our date?" Fleur whined.

"Fleur she's my little sister I have to help her." He said to Fleur "I'll make it up to you I swear."

"Alright." She sighed before walking away. When she was gone Bill took off his coat and put it across her shoulders.

"You must be freezing."

"Thanks Bill." She looked down at the ground as they walked out of the subway "Sorry I ruined your date."

"Eh it wouldn't have gone anywhere."

"Is she a prude?" Mag asked smirking.

"No, quite the opposite actually." He smiled at her.

"To conceited for you?"

"Kind of. But enough about me for now let's get you back to The Grimmauld Place." Bill said turning into an alley way.

"Sounds good." She said grabbing his arm.

Bill had apparated them both just outside the house.

"Um... your dress." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking down at it.

"Well knowing mom she's waiting for you and she won't just believe that you were out with me if you showed up in it."

"Good point. Make it look like something else." She said. Bill raised his wand and made the elegant dress look like blue jeans and a white tank top, the heels in her hand were made to look like ratty sneakers. Then he raised his wand and number 12 appeared. They walked into the door and just as Bill said Molly was sitting there in a chair.

"Magdaline. Where have you been?" She shouted standing up. Bill instantly came to her rescue.

"Mom don't you remember?" She looked up at him with that motherly look. "You said I could take Mag to dinner."

"It's almost 3 in the morning dinner should not have taken that long."

"Well, see the thing is we traveled by the muggle subway and the train broke down so we had to wait in the car. It wasn't like we could've apparated in front of a whole car of muggles."

"Oh well I guess you're right." She said believing Bill obvious lie. "Well Mag just go up to bed and Bill I bet you're exhausted you can stay here tonight if you want."

"It's ok mom I'll apparated home."

Mag walked up the stairs and into the room she shared with Hermione and took off the dress. Putting it and the shoes in the trunk she grabbed her PJ's. Once she put them on Mag climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning she couldn't get Lucius out of her mind. All she saw when she closed her eyes was his piercing silver ones. Several times that day she'd find an excuse to go up to her room to look at the dress. She didn't think Draco sent it to her since he had no clue who she was, the only other person she could think of was Lucius; it made her stomach do back flips when she thought about the gesture.

* * *

Lucius sat in his private study the next afternoon thinking about the oldest Weasley girl. He didn't expect her to know he sent her the dress nor did he expect her to make the connection. He took a sip of his glass of whiskey and looked at the chair she sat in the night before. How he had wanted to take her then and there or maybe on his oak desk, but that time would come. He would make her want him so much she'd be begging for him. Of course she was so proud, it would take a lot of time and effort to accomplish this but it would happen but his plan was set into motion.

Lucius downed the rest of his drink and left his study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading I know the chapters have been short but they'll get longer I promise. Thank you for all the reviews as always I would love more and I'm open for suggestions as to what I should put into chapters or in other stories.**

* * *

Lucius was standing in his study looking out the window when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," He said calmly. The door opened and closed he didn't look at who entered.

"Father,"

"What Draco?"

"Who was that girl running down the stairs at the party a few weeks ago?"

"She's an old friend of mine."

"But she didn't look more than twenty."

"It's nothing that concerns you Draco. Now leave me to my business." Lucius said dismissing his son. Draco left the room with no questions, he knew not to test his father.

As soon as his son left Lucius walked over to his desk and pulled an envelope out of the top drawer. He walked over to his owl and tied it to its leg. Opening the window he let it fly out.

* * *

Mag sat in her room thinking about that night at the Malfoy Manor; it had been about two weeks since then. She hadn't stopped thinking about Lucius and it was driving her crazy. She needed to get out. Running down the stairs she saw Molly in the kitchen cooking.

"Mom, I need to go back home I need to get my winter coat and my school robes."

"You didn't pack them?"

"I forgot to I guess, I just checked out my trunk and I don't have them."

"Well I can't take you home right now."

"What about Charlie? He's here right now."

"All right I guess. Charlie get down here!"

Charlie was down there almost as soon as Molly called him.

"Charlie, Magdaline needs to go back home real quick to get some of her clothes, since I'm busy cooking, can you take her?"

"Yeh mom, come on Mag." He said holding out his arm she grabbed onto it and they apparated to the Burrow.

"Can you wait here?" Mag asked.

"Of course I will,"

She smiled and ran into the house. While running through the living room her elbow hit a stack of books knocking them off the shelf they were on. She stopped and picked up the scattered books. A small piece of paper fell out of one. Mag picked it up after she put the last book on the shelf.

_Molly,_

_You are my best friend and you know I haven't made the best choices with my life. You know who I am and what I've done and I can't bring a child up in the world I live in. And until I get my life back on track I know you can take better care of my little Maggie than anyone ever could._

_Nolite te bastardes carborundorum._

_Love, Miora_

Mag looked at the note in shock. She slipped the note in her pocket and walked up stairs. When she opened the door to the room she shared with Ginny a black owl was sitting on her dresser. She grabbed the letter tied to its leg and gave the owl a treat before it flew out her window. Mag grabbed her clothes and walked back out to Charlie. When they got back to The Grimmauld Place Mag ran as fast as she could to the room she was staying in and opened the envelope. There was a time turner and a letter.

_Magdaline,_

_If you want to know the truth about yourself use this._

She sat on the bed staring at the time turner.

* * *

**Ohh what will happen next? Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Here's another chapter. Like always please read and review.  
I also want to give a shout out to laurielove her story **_**To Relieve Boredom**_** inspired the time turner idea in the next few chapters, she is an amazing author and I highly recommend you read her stories.**

Mag heard a knock at the door. She put the time turner under her pillow.

"It's open." The door opened and Hermione walked into the room.

"Molly says dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"I'll be there in a second."

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeh I'm fine, why?"

"You just have been acting weird for last two weeks."

"Oh I've just had a lot on my mind that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No,"

"Oh ok, well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." She said walking almost out of the door.

"Hermione,"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Hermione smiled and walked out of the room. Mag stood up and walked down the stairs the note she found at her house in hand.

"Molly," She said seeing her in the kitchen.

"Maggie, why did you just call me by my first name?" Molly asked smiling.

"Well according to this," Mag said holding up the note she found "You're not my mother." The smile immediately dropped from her face.

"Oh dear," She mumbled.

"Yeh came as a shock to me to." Mag said walking out the kitchen door.

"Magdaline wait."

She walked up the stairs and back into her room. Mag grabbed the time turner and put it around her neck. Flicking the time turner it started to spin so did the room. It kept spinning and spinning she couldn't stop it. When it finally did stop she looked around, it was the same room but it looked dirtier and her trunk was missing. She walked down stairs, nothing but dust. She left the house and walked down the street.

She found the entrance to Diagon Alley and walked down the street she'd wondered how far she'd gone back in time. She decided to get a wand since she didn't have hers. Mag walked into Olivander's wand shop.

"Shouldn't you be at school young lady?" He asked looking at her.

"Um... yeh I just need a wand mine broke." She said walking up to the counter. After trying out so many wands she found one that worked and paid.

"Can I use your fire place to get to Hogsmead? I can't apparate, too young."

"Of course,"

Once she was in Hogsmead she saw a bunch of the students. It had to be a Saturday. She saw a boy with messy black hair walking out of Hogsmead.

"Potter! Potter!" She yelled running towards him. He turned around as she was getting close.

"What?" He yelled back. It wasn't Harry.

"Wait you're not Harry." She said looking at him.

"No my names James... James Potter."

"Oh my bad I mistook you for someone I know." She said walking to the school.

When she got there she realized she didn't have any school robes or passwords to the common rooms. She walked down the halls looking around.

"You don't go here." A painting said.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Mag replied

"You don't go to school here,"

"What are you talking about? Yes I do."

"This is the first time I've seen you in this hallway."

"I've walked down this hallway a million-" she stopped mid-sentence "I'm arguing with a painting I've lost my damn mind." Mag mumbled walking away.

She kept walking down the hallway but was stopped when she was hit in the stomach with a shoe.

"Damn it Peeves!" The poltergeist cackled before he disappeared. Mag fell to her knees and clutched her stomach. "Fuck Me!" She screamed.

"I'd be happy to do so." A male voice said as she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked over, it was Lucius Malfoy. He was in his school robes and he had a head boy's badge on them. She could barley breathe he looked so hot, even with that cocky smirk on his face. She was shocked at how far she'd gone back in time. She stood up and adjusted her clothes a little embarrassed.

"You don't go here." He said looking at her with those piercing silver eyes.

"No I don't."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I needed to get some answers."

"I see, well how long do you think you'll be staying at the school?"

"I have no idea."

"Well you look like you haven't had food in days." He smirked "Would you like to get something to eat?"

It was until then that she realized how hungry she actually was; she hadn't eaten since breakfast and left before she could get dinner.

"Food sounds really good right now."

"Well it would be rude of me not to escort a beautiful young lady such as yourself to dinner." He said holding out his arm. Damn even when he was young he still knew how to swoon ladies without even trying.

"Well I suppose I could join you," She said taking his arm "Are we going to the Great Hall?"

"Oh no the house elf's bring food to my common room about now."

She followed him to the shared common room he had it was decorated in silver, green, red and gold.

"So the head girl is a Gryffindor I take it."

"You're correct. Ah here's our food." He said addressing the food that appeared on the coffee table by a black leather couch.

**Well that's where I'm gonna leave it because it's late and I'm tired. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mag sat in the head student's common room eating some food a house elf brought up.

"So do you eat in here often?" She asked to a 17 year old Lucius Malfoy.

"Only when Narcissa gets moody,"

"Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"More or less, I'm supposed to marry her soon."

"So she's your fiancée?"

"My father is forcing me too, I have no choice."

"You always have a choice." She said looking at him.

"You're the first person ever to tell me that."

"Well if you take away someone's choice you take away their ability to express who they are."

"You don't know my family."

"Oh yes I do," She mumbled.

"What?" He asked looking back at her.

"Nothing, so what's Narcissa bugging you about?"

"That she wants to have some more sex or something."

"Well shouldn't you be happy you have a woman with such a need for you?"

"At first yes I was but now she's been throwing herself at me more and more lately and it's getting rather tiresome." Lucius said sipping his butter beer "It's never any different she never tries anything but the usual stuff it feels like were already married."

"I can understand how that would get tiresome." She yawned "I'm sorry I haven't slept since five this morning."

"So you have to go one of the houses I suppose."

"I don't know any of the passwords or people."

"Well you're more than welcome to stay here."

"No clothes,"

"You can borrow a shirt of mine and some shorts."

"Where will I sleep?"

"With me," He said with a smirk. She then remembered The Room of Requirement.

"Actually I just remembered there's a room I can stay in."

"That's too bad it'd be really nice if you would stay here."

She stood up and smiled.

"Is there anywhere I can take a shower before I get into your clothes?"

She was teasing him; he knew it and he liked it. He stood up and stood next to her.

"Up the left stairs and when you get to the doors at the top it's the one on the right."

"Thanks." She followed his directions and came upon a beautiful bathroom with a tub in the middle of the floor and a shower in the corner. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water she let it fell over her shoulders. So much had happened within the last twelve hours that she didn't even think it was real. Maybe if she went to bed when she'd wake up this would just be a dream. She hoped it was a dream. It was hard to accept the fact that in one day she realized her whole life had been a lie.

Once the water had turned cold she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door and found a pair of boxers and a white sleep shirt on the ground. Mag went back into the bathroom and put the clothes on. She stepped down the stairs and heard voices.

"But Lucius I want to have sex." A girl whined

"I told you Cissa not tonight, I have homework." Lucius said

"That never stopped us before."

"I can't now just go away."

"Fin- uh Lucius who's that?" She said pointing at Mag.

"Oh this is a girl who is looking at the school for a bit to see if she wants to attend our school."

"So why is she in your clothes?"

"I lost my luggage," Mag cut in "You can never find good help these days."

"You know that is so true..." Narcissa started Mag tuned out her stupid story until she stopped talking. "...Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yeh totally," She had no clue what she was agreeing to but she didn't care as long as she would just shut up.

"Well tomorrow we don't have class so we could go shopping and get you something suitable to wear." Narcissa said.

"Uh thanks for the invite but I don't shop."

"Ok fine your loss." She said as she walked out the entrance.

"I'll take you." Lucius said.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much."

"Who cares what she thinks."

* * *

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: Ok everyone thank you for the wonderful reviews. Just a warning this chapter has a bit of smut near the end.**

* * *

Mag woke up the next morning in the Room of Requirement. She got out of the bed and walked out the door. Once she got to the head boy and girl's common room she saw Lucius sitting on the couch. He looked up at her.

"Well you look ready." He said with a hint of sarcasm. She looked down at the clothes he handed her to sleep in.

"No clothes remember?"

"Well let's go then." He said standing up and leading her out the door.

When they got off the Hogwarts grounds he wrapped his arms around her and apparated them to Diagon Alley. He led her out of the Alley and down the street to a really expensive looking shop. Once inside Lucius looked at her and smiled.

"Choose whatever you want, no limits." He said to her. She looked up at him with shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

She spent the next few hours shopping for a few items of clothing. When she was done Lucius happily paid. Mag put a pair of blue jeans and a white peasant top. Lucius smiled when she came out.

"You look stunning." He said to her. She smiled and grabbed the bags full of clothes.

"Thank you," was all she said before they went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Mag went back in time. The Slytherin's had somewhat accepted her Bellatrix and Narcissa didn't seemed too pleased that Mag had been getting so close to Lucius lately. It was the day before a Quiddich match against Ravenclaw and Slytherin; Mag and Lucius were in his common room play wrestling. Mag had grabbed a pillow and ran at Lucius. He picked her up and they fell on the couch with Mag laughing hysterically. When she calmed down she realized Lucius was smiling at her.

"Let's go up to the astronomy tower." She said standing up and grabbing his wrist.

"We can't it's too late."

"You're head boy you can do whatever you want."

"Good point," He said standing up. They both ran out of the door and up the stairs hand in hand. When they got up there Mag smiled it was a beautiful night and she didn't want to be up here with anyone other than Lucius.

"Merlin I don't get it,"

"What?"

"How do you see all this, get all the stuff you do, see all the stuff you do, and still turn out to be a death eater?"

"Like I said I have no choice."

"You always have a choice." She whispered

"How do you always have hope?"

"If I don't have hope I have nothing to keep me going."

"I feel like I might kiss you."

"Luc-" He stopped her mid-sentence with a soft kiss. His hands lightly cupped her face as she kissed him back. When he pulled away there was lust burning in his eyes and something else something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers snaked around his neck.

"Mag I need you." He said lightly kissing her neck. She groaned as his hands slid up and down her thighs. Their lips met again in a searing kiss, Lucius ran his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her lips willingly. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth. He pushed her against the wall while ravaging her mouth. Her hands ran down to his chest she slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled back for some much needed air and looked at her. She was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on. His delicate fingers ran up to the top of her tank top he pulled down the top of it so her breasts were exposed they instantly hardened in the cold night air.

Mag got all the buttons of his shirt undone she ran her hands over his chiseled chest. Lucius ran his fingers over her nipples; she moaned and pushed her chest towards him. His pants were beginning to get uncomfortable. Somehow she read his mind because her hands moved down to his belt.

She quickly got his pants and boxers down. He was fully erect, and she could feel herself get wetter. Mag removed her pants and Lucius grabbed her legs picking her up. He entered her hard and fast. They both groaned. He filled her completely and she loved it.

"You feel so good around me pet." He mumbled in her ear just before he stared moving.

She moaned as he kept moving in and out of her. His hands gripped her legs so tight she knew there'd be bruises there but at this point she didn't care all she could think about was the pleasure he was giving her. Mag's body tensed and her head fell back, as much as it could in pleasure, as she came. Her pussy convulsed around his cock like she was sucking him inside her. Lucius' mouth crashed to hers when he came inside her.

Lucius let go of his hold on her legs and she slowly put her pants on. He was looking down at her panting. He put his pants on as Mag adjusted her top. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close.

"I'm really tired." She said into his chest.

"Let's go to bed then."

Lucius led her back to his room, after changing clothes they crawled into his bed. Wrapping his arms around her once again they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry about the change in the end of this chapter I didn't like how it was.**

* * *

Mag woke up the next morning next to Lucius. A part of her knew she had to go but another part wanted to stay and be with him. Lucius opened his eyes.

"Are you ok pet?" He asked a concerned look in his eyes.

"No," She mumbled sitting up.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go." Mag said standing up and pulling his tee shirt off.

"Why?"

"I've stayed way longer than I should have." She put on some clothes and walked out of his room time turner and wand in hand.

"Mag!" He yelled running after her. They were down in the common room and he had a sheet wrapped around his waist when he grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Lucius I have to go."

"Please stay with me." He begged her; the look in his eyes broke her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can't,"

"Will I ever see you again?" She kissed his lips and walked out. He stood there and watched her walk into the fire place and floo away.

Mag landed in Diagon Alley. She walked into a small bar, sat down and flicked the time turner again. When it stopped it was night and there was a Daily Profit on the table. It was June 3rd 1981. She heard the door open.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A mans voice asked.

"Go for it," She said looking to see who it was. It was Lucius.

"Lucius what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting married tomarrow."

* * *

**Sorry to end it so short but it seemed like a good place to**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok sorry the last chapter was so short and that I changed it I didn't like the way it ended before and so I made it a little bit shorter. I love all my readers and I'm so happy that a lot of people are reading my first story on here. As always I would love more of my readers to review.**

* * *

Mag and Lucius sat in the bar. She couldn't stop looking at him he looked so different than the seventeen year-old and the forty-something she knew.

"You decided to marry Narcissa huh?" She asked.

"I don't want to but like I said I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice."

He just looked at her and smirked.

"I might not be doing this if you would've stayed with me."

"I couldn't."

"I haven't forgotten the night we had at the astronomy tower."

"After three years?" She thought out loud a bit shocked.

"You meant a lot to me... you still do." He said looking at her with those piercing silver eyes.

"Lucius,"

"Let's go outside and talk; people shouldn't here what we're talking about."

Mag and Lucius stood and left the bar and Diagon Alley. They walked down the streets of Muggle London. She listened as he told her how he felt about Narcissa and how he was about to become a Death Eater.

"Please don't do this Lucius." She pleaded.

"What?"

"Don't follow Voldemort."

"You're very bold to call him that."

"Please don't follow him."

"Will you stay with me if I don't?" He asked cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"I can't," She mumbled tears welling in her eyes.

"Why?" Mag pulled away she couldn't control her tears anymore.

"I wish I could tell you, I wish I could tell you everything."

"Mag we can go right now, run away, go into hiding we'll have a good life, if you're in danger I can protect you. Please stay with me." Lucius said cupping her face with both his hands.

"I can't." She cried touching his hand. She turned and walked away leaving him standing there looking at her.

Mag found a hotel to stay in that night. The next morning she bought a green silk dress she went back to the hotel and changed. Lucius told her the wedding would be held at The Manor. She decided to go to the wedding.

Mag got in and found a spot in the back she sat down and the ceremony started. Lucius stood waiting for Narcissa to walk down the aisle. Bellatrix Walked down first with a man she didn't know. She was in a short black dress with a green bow in the back and her long black hair cascaded down her back. Mag couldn't help but notice Bellatrix looked perfectly sain. The next girl who walked down had a green fo-hawk and the same looking dress and came down with another guy she couldn't recognize. The last bridesmaid and groomsmen who walked down were both people she didn't know. Narcissa came down the aisle in a white dress with the same green bow; it had a long train and lots of poof on the bottom.

Mag sat in the back quietly as the ceremony went on. She watched as Lucius put the ring on Narcissa's finger; it was done. When people started leaving the room Mag snuck upstairs to Lucius' future study. She entered the room and closed the door. Soon after the second bridesmaid ran in, Mag watched as the young woman ran to the liquor cabinet and grab a bottle of whiskey. She opened the bottle and took a big drink of it. The young woman turned to her.

"Oh were you looking for this?" The woman said holding out the bottle.

"Why not," Mag said taking the bottle and drinking some.

"Miora," She said holding out her hand.

"Mag,"

"So how'd you get dragged here?"

"God I really don't know, what possessed you to come?"

"My family forced me to be a bridesmaid."

"That blows."

"It blows worse that there's no hard booze down there."

Mag and Miora talked for a long time sharing the bottle until Miora left with it. Mag sighed and flicked the time turner again.

* * *

**Well that's where I'm gonna leave it for now I've had a long weekend and I'll update tomorrow. Please everyone tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh sorry it took me so long to update I had so many things to do the last couple of days and could barley find time to get home let alone update. I love all my readers but you guys aren't reviewing as much even a 'Good story' is enough for me or course I would love more than a good job but I'd love to know what you guys think. Well on to the story.**

* * *

When Mag finally stopped she looked at the Daily Profit on Lucius' desk it was a few weeks before the ball that started this whole escapade through time. Luckily she magically changed her outfit while she was going through time so she wasn't in a formal dress. Mag was looking at his books waiting for Lucius so she could give him that time turner back. The door opened and she smiled but her smile quickly faded when she heard a cynical laugh. Her eyes opened in shock when she turned around.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Magdaline," She said in a pout walking up to her "You know the last time I saw you was a little over twenty years ago. We were such good friends back then, pity you didn't keep in touch."

"We were never friends,"

"Your right," She said grabbing Mag's throat and pushed her against the book case "I could never be friends with a filthy blood trader like you. Weasley," The venom in her voice sent a chill down Mag's body. Bellatrix grabbed Mag's hair and threw her across the room into a table breaking it. The wind was knocked out her as she got onto her knees Bellatrix kicked her in the back knocking Mag to the ground again. Mag slowly fell into unconsciousness.

When Mag finally came to she felt hard and cold underneath her. She groaned getting up on her knees, rubbing her head. She looked around, her mouth and hand dropped. Mag was in a dark and smelly dungeon. In a panic she stood up and ran to the metal bars.

"Hello?" She yelled "Let me out now!" Mag tried to shake the bars and pushed on them finally giving up she kicked the wall. "Fuck!"

Mag didn't know how long she sat in that room before a tray with one slice of bread and a glass of water was slid into the room. She grabbed the bread and nibbled at it before sipping the water. She sighed and closed her eyes, she shouldn't have gone to that damn ball then none of this would've happened.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short I'm so exhausted I'll have another chapter up soon. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks again for reading I'd love to hear what you think about this new twist of events in the story. Thanks again for reading.**

* * *

Mag sat in the dungeon rolling her head back and forth. She heard a loud door bang and steps coming down the hallway. The door opened and Bellatrix stood there, wand in hand. She came over and grabbed Mag's hair pulling it back exposing her neck. The wand was placed against her jugular vein.

"For some reason the Dark Lord wants to spare your pathetic life."

"What do you mean?" Mag groaned.

"You give us information you will live."

"I'll die before I betray my family."

Mag felt a sting to the side of her face as she was thrown to the floor.

'That crazy bitch slapped me!' She thought, as Bellatrix's laugh rang through her ears.

"Don't you get it you stupid girl you don't have a family. Your mother abandoned you when you were a baby and the Weasley's kept who you are hidden from you your entire life. No one cares about you and no one will come to look for you." Bellatrix said pointing the wand and hitting Mag with the Cruciatus curse. She screamed and flailed around on the floor after what felt like forever it stopped. Bellatrix's cackle rang in the room and she left.

Hours later Mag stood up and realized her right ankle was chained to the floor.

"Fuck!" She yelled pulling on the chain. Mag wrapped the chain around her wrists and grabbed it before pulling on it again. She kept this up fir what felt like an hour.

"You know girl versus chain the chain will usually win." She heard a familiar drawl. Mag ran to the bars.

"Give me a wand and we'll see who wins." She snapped. "Snape, what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your concern. I'm here to get information out of you."

"You know where Harry is, tell Voldemort yourself. I will never betray my family."

"There not your family you stupid girl," With that he left.

Mag looked around the cell she was in looking for something of survival maybe someone was here before her and survived. She found a loose stone and pulled it out of the wall and felt around inside. She found some kind of cloth with writing on it.

_To whoever finds this,_

_My name is Miora I am part of a magical resistance to stop Voldemort. I was captured soon after giving birth to my beautiful daughter. They want me to give them information about where she is but I will never let anything bad happen to her, I have been tortured every day since they captured me but I won't say anything. Last night Bellatrix said if I didn't talk today I wouldn't see tomorrow. I will gladly make that sacrifice for my daughter, Nolite Te Bastardes Carborundorum._

A tear fell down Mag's cheek as she put the cloth in her pocket.

* * *

**That's where I'm gonna leave it for now please tell me what you guys think of this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter for all my readers please read and review ^-^**

* * *

Mag had sat in the dungeon for what seemed like years she had noticed that she was getting thinner and weaker. Bellatrix had come down and interrogated her everyday and everyday when Mag didn't give her information she would be beat, cut or Crucio'd sometimes all three or more. No one else showed up except Bellatrix. Mag was dirty she hadn't showered she had been wearing the same clothes since she got there. The days started running together, her mental stability was starting to diminish but she knew if she was ever going to survive this she'd have to stay on her toes and keep sain. They would not break her. She sat in there and heard the cell door open and close.

"Magdaline," A soft voice called walking up to her. Mag looked up it was Narcissa Malfoy she had a rag some water and bandages. "Give me your arm."

Narcissa cleaned and bandaged all of Mag's cuts.

"How long have I been here?" Mag asked voice raspy from little use.

"A little over a month," Narcissa answered. "You really should just give them the answers they want."

"I can't do that to my family, I can't betray them."

"Everyone knows they aren't your family you don't have to stay loyal to them." She said before leaving her alone once again.

* * *

Molly ran up the stairs and into Mag's room only to find she was gone.

"Arthur!" She yelled. He was in the room within seconds to see his wife in tears.

"Molly what is it?"

"She's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Mag, she found out about Miora she ran up here and now she's gone." Molly cried as Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok Molly we'll find her."

Once Molly calmed down they started their search for her.

* * *

Bellatrix's torture of Mag continued for the next few weeks.

"My patience is growing thin you little twit! Now tell me where Potter is!"

"No."

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled. Mag flailed around on the ground screaming. The curse was withdrawn. "Where's Potter!"

"I'll never tell you." Bellatrix kicked her in the ribs knocking the wind out of her.

"Then you'll die here." She said before she left the cell.

* * *

Lucius was walking down the hallway when he was walking by the library he heard his sister-in-law ranting. He couldn't help but stop and listen.

"That little twit still isn't talking." Bellatrix spat.

"She is her mother's daughter Bella."

"Yeh I tortured that bitch Miora for years and didn't get a peep out of her."

"Well maybe it'll be the same with her."

"Then she'll die just like her mother slow and painfully."

"Bella she's such a sweet girl just let her go. We'll find someone else to tell us where Potter is."

"No! She knows where he is I've tortured her every day since she's been in that dungeon I will break Magdaline."

Lucius was shocked and livid at what he had just herd Mag had been kept in his dungeon and tortured for the last month. He walked to his study after he closed the door he punched the wall. The young woman clearly used the time turner to go back in time since he had just seen her two weeks ago and had sent it to her yesterday.

It was late at night when Lucius snuck down to the dungeon. He descended down the stairs and looked in every cell and when he came to the last one he saw a shadowed figure pacing.

"Mag,"

When she heard Lucius' voice she saw red she ran towards the bars and grabbed at him.

"You rat bastard!" She yelled still trying to grip his shirt "I should've known this was all a set up!"

"Mag I had nothing to do with you being trapped down here, I just wanted you to know the truth."

"I was happy without the truth! I had a home, friends, and a family who loved me! I had a fucking amazing life before all of this!" She said starting to sob.

"Magdaline," He said in a soft comforting voice. "They aren't your family."

"YES THEY ARE DON'T ANY OF YOU GET IT!" She screamed as tears fell down her cheeks "MOLLY AND ARTHER TOOK ME IN WHEN I WAS A BABY AND TREATED ME LIKE THERE OWN CHILD MY ENTIRE LIFE THEY ARE MY FAMILY!" She lowered her gaze then mumbled "I don't want to be a Revolcarte I want to be a Weasley again."

"Mag I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Then what did you want," She spat

"You," Mag looked at him question in her eyes "I have been looking for you since I was seventeen. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, I didn't want to lose you then and I most certainly don't want to lose you now." Lucius reached through the bars and lightly touched her bruised cheek. "Mag I love you and I can't stand to see you like this give Bellatrix the information she wants and join the Dark Lord please. You can have live here have everything your life desires please I don't want to see you hurt anymore." He pleaded.

"Lucius that's not me, I would never betray my family or friends for a mold that I could never fit into."

He stood there for a minute his hand still on her cheek letting her words sink in.

"You will spend the rest of your life in here being tortured until Bellatrix kills you." Mag kissed his lips he couldn't help but notice her bottom lip was swollen.

"I'll find my way out Lucius weather it means I die or I escape, I will get out."

Lucius turned and left her in the cell.

* * *

**Well that's where I'm gonna leave it tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter. Read and review.**

* * *

It had been another month that Mag spent in that cell being tortured by Bellatrix. Bellatrix had been torturing her.

"Tomorrow if you don't talk you will die." She said in a sweet tone as Mag lay bleeding and painting on the floor before she left.

Mag sat there holding on to her mother's note her mother wasn't going to sellout her and she wouldn't sell out her family. The cell door opened and she saw Peter Pettigrew.

"What are you doing here you rat." She said venom in her voice.

"I-I'm supposed t-to take you to the D-Dark Lord." He sputtered.

"You're such a coward."

"W-what are you talking about I-I'm the Dark Lord's r-right hand man."

"No you're not McGonagall told me about you and what you did." She spat "You were in the same spot I'm in now and you chose the easy way after your first day of torture. I've been here for two months and I've been tortured every single day to save my _friends_ but you wouldn't know that pain." Mag stood up she could tell he was breaking. "You're a pathetic excuse wizard and an even more pathetic excuse for man. You would rather take the easiest path and betray people who would've done everything in their power to protect you instead of take the pain for them. You don't deserve life."

He was on the ground sobbing mumbling something. Mag stood above him with a vacant stare as he pulled out a knife and slit his throat.

"Pathetic," She mumbled grabbing his wand and using a spell to release the chain around her ankle. Mag walked out of the dungeon and up to Lucius' study to find him sitting there with a glass of whiskey.

"I told you I'd get out."

"Mag," He said standing up and hurrying over to her wrapping her frail and tortured body in his arms tenderly.

"How did you get out?"

"I made the rat kill himself." She said coldly.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm going to go to a hospital to get looked at but I'll live."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's not your fault." She said looking at him.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but I can't stay in England anymore."

Lucius sighed and walked over to his desk. He pulled bag out of the top drawer and walked back over to her.

"Take this,"

"What is it?"

"Money ten-thousand dollars, five-thousand in Muggle currency and five-thousand in magical,"

"What?"

"Take it and go," He said before kissing her lips and leading her towards the fire place. "I promise I'll find you."

Mag floo'd to the hospital and they immediately gave her a room and treated her wounds. She had cuts, gashes, a black eye, broken ribs, bruises and a fractured wrist. Once she was all healed she left the hospital and London. A part of her was tempted to go back to her family but she couldn't Voldemort was after her now and she had to keep them safe. All she could do was scribble a small note and put the prefect pin Molly gave her when she was ten in an envelope and tied it to an owl's leg before sending it off.

* * *

Molly sat and cried Mag was still missing. She looked up and opened the window when an owl tapped on the window. She pulled off the small envelope and opened it. Molly saw her old prefects pin that she'd given to Mag and a note.

_I'm safe, and I love you._

_Maggie_

Molly smiled and ran down stairs to everyone.

"She's safe!"

Everyone in the room smiled and hugged they knew she was safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up probably tomorrow wish I could crank out another one right now but it's 12am and I'm super tired. Please review.**


	15. Epilogue

**Well this story has come to an end... if you guys have any suggestions about what my next story should be I wouldn't mind listening to your ideas. Thank you for reading my story and this chapter is just to rap it all up. As always I would love to hear what you think about the end.**

* * *

Mag woke up at 5:30 a.m. she took a shower and got dressed. She used a hair dryer to dry her hair and put it up in a messy bun. She looked at the hair dresser and smiled Arthur would be so excited to look at all the muggle items in her house. It had been five years since Mag left London and the wizard community. She was twenty-one and she had a small flat in Rome before that she resided in Australia, New York, Hawaii, Chicago and Asia. She heard news that the war was over and so she returned to Europe.

Mag had left her flat and walked to her job at a local café. She walked into the back and put the apron on.

"Good morning everyone," She said smiling.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Her friend asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about a lot of stuff." Mag said stepping out from behind the counter with her note pad to a table. "Can I help you sir?" She asked to the man sitting at the table.

"An espresso please," She recognized that voice.

"Draco?"

"Magdaline," He said looking at her shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, what are you doing here?"

"My father and I are on a business trip for the ministry."

"How is your father?"

"Good since him and mother got divorced after the war."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear."

"Don't be, my mother remarried and my father seems substantially happier."

"Mag I need your help!"

"Oh well I have to get back to work I'll bring you your drink in one minute." She said walking back behind the counter.

"Who's that?" Her friend said.

"Just a guy I went to school with."

Mag gave Draco his espresso and she finished her shift without any other surprises.

* * *

Draco got back to the luxurious hotel he and his father were staying at. He went up to his father's room and knocked on the door. Lucius opened the door.

"Yes Draco?" He said as his son entered the room and poured himself a drink.

"You'll never guess who I saw at a quaint little café."

"One of your old flings I suppose." He said tying his tie.

"No actually the opposite."

"Don't toy with me Draco I'm not in the mood."

"Magdaline Weasley."

Lucius stopped his actions and cocked an eyebrow at his son.

"Oh?"

He had not seen or heard about her since she left the Manor that night it was like she'd dropped off the face of the earth for the last five years. He could understand why she had been gone so long she was out of contact with the wizarding world she didn't know the war was over.

"Yes she looked very beautiful."

"She's always been beautiful you were just too young to appreciate her beauty."

"So father, where are we going to dinner tonight?" Draco asked finishing his drink.

"Ponte Milvio,"

* * *

Mag had walked back to her flat and changed into black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black vest. She had put her hair back into a neat slicked back bun and walked out the door to her next job. She walked into the back and clocked in. The other hostess walked back to her.

Mag walked out to the front and waited for the restaurant to open. When it did she had to lead the people who made reservations to their tables. It was about 8 o'clock and Mag was sitting at the front behind the hostess table.

"I have a reservation." A voice said. She didn't look up.

"Name please,"

"Malfoy party of two," Her head snapped up.

"Lucius," She whispered.

"Magdaline how lovely to see you again, what's it been five years now?"

"More or less, I'll show you to your table." She said standing up and leading him to his table. She was about to turn around when he grabbed her wrist.

"What time do you get off work?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ten."

"Meet me out front when you get off."

Two hours later Mag clocked out and went to out front.

"You a very hard girl to find Mag," She turned and found Lucius she smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back she wasn't as frail and weak as the last time he saw her. Mag looked just as stunning as she did when he first saw her. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly, she kissed him back.

"Can we go back to your place?" He asked when he pulled back. Mag could only nod and lead him to her flat.

They barely made it into the door when they met in a heated kiss. He backed her up to her counter and placed her upon it. He stepped away from her and looked at the beauty before him.

"Unbutton your top." He said lust heavy in his voice. She did just as she was told first she removed the vest and slowly unbuttoned her top. He stepped to her again and started sucking and kissing her neck. She groaned and pushed herself towards him. Lucius smirked and started running his hands down her body before removing her bra. His hands played with her breasts, he heard her moan as she pushed her chest towards him. His mouth moved to her nipple she shuddered as his sucked and nipped at the bud.

Mag unbuttoned her pants and slid them off his hand moved towards her wet panties. He leaned down and pulled the g-sting off before spreading her legs wide. He immediately started licking and sucking on her clit.

"Lucius," She moaned as he stuck to fingers in pumping them in and out of her. A groan of disappointment left her lips when he stood up. Lucius took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. His cock was fully erect, she bit her bottom lip. He moved close to her and rubbed the head of his cock against her clit.

"Lucius please," She begged.

"What?"

"I want you now, fuck me." He had to stifle a groan at her words.

When he thrust into her they both groaned. Mag was in a state of pure euphoria his cock was perfect for her. Lucius was pumping in and out of her his grip on her hips would leave bruises.

"You feel so good," He groaned "So tight and wet your pussy is perfect."

Those words sent Mag over the edge she threw her head back as she came.

"Lucius!" She cried as her pussy convulsed around him sending him over the edge he thrust into her one more time before coming deep inside her. He wanted to stay inside her forever and he let out a groan of disappointment when he pulled out of her. Lucius tenderly picked up Mag and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down before lying next to her.

Lucius awoke the next morning and made himself a cup of coffee. He looked around her flat it was a cozy two bed, one bath. He saw a picture of Mag she was about seventeen and she was holding a baby. He saw another picture of Mag with an unnaturally blond little girl in her lap. Mag walked out into the living room dressed in jeans and a black tank top.

"What time is it?" He asked looking at the pictures.

"Six,"

"I have to go to a meeting at seven."

"Will you come back?"

"Yes," he said looking at her smirking.

"What time,"

"I can be back at seven tonight then we can go out to dinner."

"Alright,"

He kissed her lips and walked out the door.

It was about noon when Mag heard a knock at her door. She walked over and opened the door.

"Mommy!" Her daughter shouted jumping into her arms.

"Hey baby girl, she wasn't too much trouble was she?" She asked her friend.

"No her and Jamie had so much fun last night."

"That's good. Did you have fun at your first sleep over baby?" The little girl in her arms smiled and nodded.

"She can stay over anytime,"

"Thank you."

Mag carried her daughter into the flat and they sat on the couch.

"Did you miss me mommy?"

"Of course I did, did you miss me?"

"Yes," The little girl said hugging Mag.

Lucius walked to Mag flat dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt. He had a bouquet of lilacs. The door opened and he saw Mag in a beautiful white summer dress and flip-flops. He looked down and saw a little girl with unnaturally blonde hair and blue eyes holding on to the bottom of Mag's dress.

"Hello Magdaline," He said smiling at her "Who is this?"

"This is Jacqueline, my daughter. I found out I was pregnant with her a month after what happened at the Manor after my little adventure through time." She said winking.

"Mommy is this Lucius?"

"Yes dear I told you he was taking us out to dinner."

"It's good to meet you." She said holding her handout to him. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with matching shoes.

"It's lovely to meet you, Jacqueline." Lucius said smiling and handing her one of the flowers. The little girl smiled.

"You want me to put that in a vase for you sweetie?"

"Yes mommy," Lucius handed Mag the rest of the flowers

"Thank you. I'll be right back." Mag put the flowers in a vase and grabbed a light coat for her and her daughter. She walked to the door and found Lucius and Jacqueline talking.

"Shall we," he said holding out his arm to Mag she smiled and took it Jacqueline grabbed her hand and they went off to eat.

After they were done with their meal they walked around Rome, Jacqueline looked at the boats.

"Mommy, can we go on one of the boats?" She asked seeing an empty one at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the water.

"Sure we can." Lucius said smiling at the young girl. They walked down to the boat and he paid the man.

Lucius sat next to Mag and Jacqueline sat on his lap with a blanket wrapped around her. They stopped by Mag flat and got out.

"She's asleep," Lucius said smiling.

"I'll put her to bed," Mag said taking her daughter in her arms and carrying her to bed. Lucius' heart warmed as he watched her tuck his child into bed. Mag pulled the blanket over her sleeping child and lightly kissed her head. "I love you baby girl."

She walked out of the room to find Lucius in the doorway.

"She's mine isn't she?" He asked. Mag only nodded.

"Jackie is my miracle; she survived all that torture and came out perfectly healthy."

"Mag please come back to London with me, you and Jackie can live with me in the Manor and be taken care of." He said lightly touching her face. "I want to be there for you and our child."

He had asked her three times in the past to go with him and she had always said 'no' because she was in the past or wasn't safe. Mag smiled and kissed him. Lucius' heart sank she was going to reject him again he knew it. He sighed and turned from her.

"Lucius," He turned and looked at her "How are we going to get everything to the Manor?"

She smiled as he walked over to her and took her into his arms picking her up and spinning her around kissing her. Lucius smiled and put her down.

It took her and Jackie two weeks to pack and get settled into the Manor. She had a room close to Lucius and Mag's.

* * *

It was six years later Mag and Lucius were at King's Station on platform 9 ¾ seeing Jackie off as she got on the Hogwarts Express.

"Have fun at school we love you!" Mag said

"Bye mom, bye dad! See you at Christmas!" The eleven year-old said climbing on the train. Lucius pulled her in close and kissed her neck.

"Now we can go home and have some kinky fun and I can make you scream all I want." He growled. Mag giggled.

"Yes we can."

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story please let me know what you think about how it all wrapped up. Thank all of you for reading it and again you guys can always send me suggestions.**


	16. One last chapter I couldn't help it

**Ok I know the epilogue was supposed to be the last chapter but I just went on a trip to Disney World with my family and inspiration struck me and I just couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mag walked into the kitchen and found Jackie eating some bacon and eggs.

"Hey baby girl are you happy to be home," She said getting herself some tea.

"Ugh more than you know. It was so boring there how did you survive it?"

"It was more entertaining with scar head there he was always getting us into exciting adventures."

"Scar head?"

"Yeh Harry,"

"Wait like Harry Potter?" Her daughter said excitedly.

"Yeh he was one of my best friends,"

"And I'm just finding out about this now,"

"Oh calm down spaz he's not that big of a celebrity,"

"Yes he is have you heard what he did?"

"Yes he killed Voldemort, trust me I know we faced him a few times."

"You did?"

"Yeh so what do you want to do this summer?"

"Well do you remember what you promised me a long time ago?"

"Of course I do, I'll go talk to your dad about it,"

"Thanks mom,"

Mag walked up to Lucius' study with a cup of tea for him. She opened the door to find him reading something.

"Good morning darling," He said looking at her smiling.

"Good morning, here's some tea." Mag smiled holding out his cup of tea he took it and kissed her hand. "Lucius dear," She said sitting on his lap. "Um I have a favor?"

"Anything for you,"

"Well I made a promise to Jackie a long time ago when we were in hiding, and I'd like to follow through on it,"

"What is it?"

"I promised her we'd go to Disney World,"

"What is Disney World?"

"You've never heard of The Magic Kingdom?"

"The Magic Kingdom sounds promising, where is it?"

"It's in Florida,"

"Oh so we have to get a travel visa, I can get that set up within a week."

"Thank you," She said before giving him a passionate kiss.

The next week they had arrived at Disney World and Lucius was mad.

"You told me this was a magic town." He whispered in her ear when they got into the hotel.

"No I didn't I said it was The Magic Kingdom, that's what the muggles call it," She said brushing her hair. "Lucius this means a lot to Jackie can you please just try to have a good time."

"Fine but just for you and Jacqueline,"

"Thank you."

Lucius walked over to Jackie.

"You ready to go?" He asked. She simply smiled and nodded. They went on every ride the first day thanks to Lucius they didn't have to wait in a four hour line. It was later in the night when they were at dinner.

"So did you have fun?" Mag asked to Jackie.

"Yeh I had a great time today thank you so much mom,"

"It was your dad that paid for the whole trip,"

"Well thank you both,"

They walked back to the room; Jackie went to her separate part of the suite and went to bed.

"So did you have fun?" Mag asked Lucius.

"Surprisingly I did," He said removing his shirt Mag smiled.

"Well I'm glad, and now I can pay you back." She said seductively.

"Hm well what did you have in mind?"

Mag took off her dress to reveal her naked body. Lucius smirked and started his pleasurable attack on her body.

It had been about a month since their family trip to Disney World. Mag was eating breakfast with everyone when she excused herself. She ran to the bathroom and barely reached the toilet before she threw up everything she just ate.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yeh just a stomach ache," She said wiping off her mouth. "And just for the record breakfast is not as good coming back up." Jackie laughed at her words.

"As long as you're ok,"

"I'm fine, but I'm gonna go lay down."

"Ok,"

As soon as she got into her room she took a pregnancy test. She paced in her room until the three minutes were up.

"Shit," She said just before Lucius came into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... I'm pregnant,"

"What? Do you think it happened at Disney World?" He asked.

"Either that or it really is a magical kingdom," Lucius couldn't help but laugh at her words as he hugged her. "So you're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy you're pregnant with my child, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Mag kissed Lucius with every bit of love and passion she had in her.

"I love you,"

* * *

**Ok I had to do it my head would've exploded if I didn't and that is the final end to this story. Hope you liked my crack head concoction.**


End file.
